


We're in this together

by Beckett



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Данте - демон-полукровка, враг общества номер один и член террористической организации "Орден". Тони Редгрейв - наемник, контролирующий Старый Город. Однажды они встречаются.<br/>Текст был написан для Фандомной Битвы 2012. Отредактированный вариант.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're in this together

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: 1. Этот текст по сути является кроссовером между оригинальной DMC и ребутом. Действие происходит через много-много лет после событий DMC 2.  
> 2\. В тексте содержатся отсылки к событиям оригинальной тетралогии Devil May Cry.  
> 3\. Эмблему "Ремонта и настройки пианино" автор позаимствовал из интернет-магазина Capcom.  
> 4\. Текст был написано до того, как стало известно, что глава Ордена - Вергилий.

  
_You and me  
We're in this together now  
None of them can stop us now  
We will make it through somehow_  
(Nine Inch Nails "We're in this together")

В Старом Городе легко заблудиться, если не знаешь, как добраться до нужного места. Узкие улочки петляют и извиваются, и пересекаются, а от указателей мало толку. Кэт повезло: у нее была с собой карта, а по дороге встретился добрый человек, подробно объяснивший девушке, как добраться до интересовавшего ее места – бара «Планета любви». Кэт поблагодарила его, а он почему-то вздохнул и пробормотал, что нечего приличной девушке посещать такие места, шли бы вы лучше домой, юная леди, да забыли поскорее дорогу в этот притон.  
«Планета любви» оказалась двухэтажным зданием, явно знававшим и лучшие дни. Внутри царил дымный полумрак, из которого доносилась музыка и стук бильярдных шаров. На подиуме возле шеста танцевала пышногрудая блондинка в кожаных чапсах и черном бикини – этакая девочка-ковбой из мужских журналов.  
– Ищешь кого-то, дорогуша?  
Кэт обернулась на голос. Официантка, одетая в том же стиле, что и танцовщица на сцене, дружелюбно ей улыбнулась.  
– Да. Я ищу человека по имени Тони Редгрейв. Мне сказали, что он бывает здесь, – ответила Кэт. Официантка щелкнула жвачкой, на мгновение задумалась, а потом показала в сторону барной стойки:  
– Спроси у Энцо, дорогуша. Он всех завсегдатаев в лицо знает, – и пошла дальше, ловко удерживая в каждой руке по подносу, заставленному пивными кружками.  
– Спасибо, – сказала Кэт ей вслед и двинулась в указанном направлении.  
Несмотря на то, что в баре было полно народу, возле стойки сидел всего один человек. Он, казалось, дремал над стаканом с виски. Бармен, невысокий старый итальянец, протирал полотенцем пивную кружку. Кэт забралась на высокую табуретку и сложила руки на коленях.  
– Извините, – начала она. – Вы ведь Энцо? Мне сказали, что вы можете мне помочь. Я ищу человека по имени Тони Редгрейв.  
Бармен отложил полотенце и кружку и внимательно посмотрел на нее. Под этим взглядом Кэт вдруг стало очень неуютно.  
– Зачем вам понадобился Тони Редгрейв, синьорина?  
Кэт помедлила. Она получила четкие инструкции на этот счет, но ее вдруг взяло сомнение: стоит ли говорить об этом при посторонних?  
– Я не могу вам сказать, – медленно проговорила она. – Это… конфиденциальное дело.  
Бармен хмыкнул и снова взялся за полотенце.  
– Конфиденциальное, ну надо же. Не думал, что молодежь в наши дни еще помнит такие слова.  
Кэт обиженно поджала губы. Заметив это, бармен улыбнулся.  
– Ну-ну, не дуйтесь, синьорина. Такой красавице это не к лицу. Значит, вам нужен Тони Редгрейв по конфиденциальному делу? – уточнил он. Кэт кивнула. Улыбка бармена стала еще шире.  
– Эй, Тони, – обратился он к дремавшему на табуретке мужчине. – С тобой тут хочет повидаться прекрасная синьорина. По конфиденциальному делу!  
Когда Лидер отправил ее на поиски Тони Редгрейва, у Кэт не было ничего, кроме имени и карты Старого Города с отмеченными на ней местами, где, по слухам, видели этого человека. Ни возраста, ни примерного описания внешности – ничего, что могло бы навести ее на след. Кэт потребовалось много времени, чтобы выяснить, что человек по имени Тони Редгрейв действительно существует, точнее, существовал лет этак сорок назад. Какое-то время он подвизался в городе в качестве наемника, а потом просто исчез. Что с ним случилось, не знал никто. С большим трудом Кэт смогла найти его фотографию, прилагавшуюся к личному делу, которое хранилось в полицейском архиве. Фотография истерлась и выцвела, но изображение на ней было вполне различимым – улыбающийся молодой человек с абсолютно седыми волосами.  
Тот, кто сидел перед ней, никак не мог быть тем самым Тони. Кэт украдкой сличила его с фотографией, которую прятала в рукаве. Сходство было несомненным, но тому Тони Редгрейву сейчас должно было быть никак не меньше шестидесяти, а этот выглядел не старше тридцати. Возможно, сын или внук?  
А еще у него была очень странная аура.  
– И зачем же вам понадобился Тони Редгрейв, леди? – от барной стойки они перебрались на диван в углу. Кэт устроилась в уголке, ее собеседник занял практически половину дивана. Та же официантка, что отправила Кэт к бармену, принесла им напитки «от заведения»: имбирный эль для Кэт и виски с содовой для Тони.  
Кэт огляделась, прежде чем ответить. Ей говорили, что Старый Город был безопасным местом: демоны по каким-то причинам избегали его, а на улицах Кэт не заметила ни одной камеры, но осторожность все равно не помешает. В последнее время у демонов появилось слишком много лазутчиков-людей.  
– Я представляю Орден, – тихо сказала она. Тони удивленно вскинул бровь.  
– Орден Меча? Здесь?  
– Орден Меча? – в свою очередь удивилась Кэт. Тони неопределенно махнул рукой.  
– Прошу прощения, перепутал. И зачем же я понадобился вашему Ордену?  
На этот счет у нее тоже были инструкции. Она рассказывала негромко, стараясь смотреть в глаза Тони и чувствуя себя при этом ведущей телемагазина, рекламирующей новый товар.  
Им нужен был человек, способный сражаться с демонами. Человек, способный научить этому других. Такой, каким по слухам был Тони Редгрейв, если эти слухи имели хоть что-то общее с действительностью.  
У Кэт пересохло в горле, и она замолчала. Тони меланхолично потягивал свой виски.  
– Знаете, леди, это все очень увлекательно… но нет.  
А вот на этот случай инструкций никто не давал.  
Тони прочитал обиду и возмущение в глазах Кэт и подался ей навстречу, мягко забрал стакан с недопитым элем.  
– Послушайте моего совета, леди, лучше держитесь подальше от демонов, если хотите жить долго и счастливо, – несмотря на его дружелюбный тон, Кэт стало не по себе. На мгновение глаза Тони показались ей красными, зубы – слишком острыми, а на бледной коже выступили темные полосы, но вот наваждение прошло, и перед ней снова сидит привлекательный молодой мужчина. Самый обычный человек.  
– Я ничем не могу помочь вам, – Тони откинулся на спинку дивана. – Но буду держать за вас кулаки.  
Кэт открыла было рот и тут же закрыла его. Уговоры тут явно не помогут.  
– Извините за беспокойство, мистер Редгрейв, – вздохнула она. Тони улыбнулся и отсалютовал ей стаканом.  
– Берегите себя, леди.  
Уходя, Кэт не удержалась и обернулась. Ее место на диване рядом с Тони занял какой-то бритый наголо парень с причудливой татуировкой на руках и шее. Тони поймал ее взгляд и послал Кэт воздушный поцелуй. Татуированный парень в это время гладил его колено, постепенно двигая руку выше.  
Человек в черной куртке с низко надвинутым капюшоном ждал Кэт на улице перед баром.  
– Он отказался, – сообщила Кэт. – И велел мне держаться подальше от демонов.  
– Тони Редгрейв не единственный, кто может нам помочь, Кэт.  
– Надеюсь, вы правы, – Кэт зябко поежилась и застегнула «молнию» толстовки до самого подбородка.  
– Пойдем, – человек в черной куртке двинулся вниз по улице, и Кэт поспешила за ним. Она сомневалась, стоит ли рассказать своему спутнику об ауре Тони Редгрейва и посетившем ее видении, но в конце концов передумала. Тони Редгрейв отказался сотрудничать с ними и, кажется, даже не принял ее слова всерьез.  
А значит, они могут не волноваться из-за того, что его аура была слишком похожа на ауру демона.

Три месяца спустя

Небо над городом было мутно-серым, как экран телевизора, включенного на пустой канал.  
Данте предпочел бы остаться в такую погоду дома, хоть домом ему и служил арендованный трейлер неподалеку от парка развлечений Бельвью. Не самое удобное жилище, но он не жаловался.  
На доске объявлений возле остановки красовалась его фотография с подписью «Разыскивается». Данте подошел поближе. Снято явно камерой наблюдения: изображение было зернистым и расплывчатым, но лицо вполне узнаваемое. Данте сорвал фотографию с доски, скомкал и убрал в карман.  
После атаки на клуб «Дьявольское наслаждение» за него взялись всерьез. Фотографии на досках объявлений, сюжеты в новостях, полицейские ориентировки – лучшим решением в данной ситуации было бы залечь на дно и не отсвечивать, но воспользоваться этим вариантом Данте не мог, да и не хотел.  
В конце концов, если его все-таки схватят, то вряд ли сделают что-то, чего еще не делали.

Данте было двадцать два. В двадцать лет он уже имел репутацию террориста и возмутителя спокойствия, но на общественный уровень все вышло относительно недавно, уже после того, как он связался с Орденом. Данте много раз спрашивал себя, почему он согласился помогать этим психам. Месть? Он прекрасно справлялся с этим сам еще до того, как на него вышел Орден. Деньги? Пожалуй. Вознаграждения за проделанную работу вполне хватало на еду, сигареты и арендную плату за трейлер. В остальном же Орден и его планы, а самое главное — место, отведенное в этих планах самому Данте, оставались для него загадкой. Впрочем, пока они платят ему и прикрывают его задницу, Данте готов был пойти с ними куда угодно.

Работа на Орден подразумевала взаимодействие с координатором, и именно его Данте и ждал, устроившись на автобусной остановке неподалеку от въезда на территорию завода, где производили «Вирилити» — набиравший популярность энергетический напиток, «полностью из натуральных компонентов», как утверждала реклама. В число этих самых натуральных компонентов входил секретный ингредиент, который, как оказалось, вызывал привыкание и ряд других неявных, но весьма неприятных побочных эффектов.  
Конечно, чего же еще ожидать от дьявольской выпивки. Все предприятия по производству «Вирилити» контролировались демонами так же, как и добрая половина предприятий в стране.  
Демоны были повсюду. А Орден боролся с ними. Чаще всего — руками Данте.  
Данте бросил на асфальт окурок и растер его подошвой ботинка. Сегодня он пришел на место встречи намного раньше назначенного времени и торчал один под мелким дождем, разглядывая собственный портрет на смятой листовке и напечатанные под ним цифры «$ 1 000 000».  
– Данте.  
Он глянул вверх. Кэт, его координатор, улыбнулась ему из-под намокшего капюшона толстовки.  
– Пора.  
Листовка полетела в мусорный бак.

– Будь осторожен, – привычно напутствовала его Кэт. Они пробрались на завод через вентиляционную систему, и сейчас Данте предстояло спуститься в один из туннелей, который, согласно плану здания, должен был вывести его к производственным цехам. Данте молча отсалютовал ей и спиной вперед шагнул в туннель.  
Лимбо, демоническая изнанка мира, впустил его сразу, подчиняясь игрушке-головоломке в руках Кэт. Данте не знал, где она достала эту штуку. Свободное падение перешло в горизонтальную плоскость, и дальше Данте уже не падал, а бежал. В такие моменты он всегда ощущал себя героем компьютерной игры.  
В реальном мире туннель вывел Данте на склад, заставленный ящиками с маркировкой в виде улыбающейся гусеницы – фирменным знаком «Вирилити». За складом начинался нужный коридор, через который можно будет пройти в цех, а там его уже будет ждать знак от Кэт и еще один переход в Лимбо.  
Стойки с ящиками задрожали, и один ящик просвистел над головой Данте. Пол под ногами пошел трещинами, из которых медленно поднялись белые фигуры демонов-охранников. В Лимбо склад превратился в скопление островков, парящих в невесомости, между которыми курсировали туда-сюда ящики.  
«Никаких спецэффектов не надо», – Данте усмехнулся про себя. Один из охранников метнулся в его сторону, занося для удара нечто, напоминающее помесь меча и цепной пилы.  
Данте знал этих демонов: слабые и глупые, обычно берут количеством. Сбросить их с островка было парой пустяков. Данте перепрыгнул на проплывавший мимо ящик, потом на следующий и перебрался на соседний островок. На дальней стене склада он заметил мерцающий голубой символ – такими знаками Кэт обычно отмечала для него точки выхода из Лимбо.  
– Данте? – стоило только вспомнить, как она появилась рядом, прозрачный силуэт, сотканный из золотых нитей. – Происходит что-то странное.  
– Странное? – еще один охранник попытался достать Данте мечом, но пуля в голову охладила его пыл. – По-моему, все как обычно.  
Кэт помотала головой.  
– Кажется, нас заметили, – ее силуэт вдруг начал бледнеть. – Данте! Уходи оттуда, скорее!  
– Понял, – Данте перепрыгнул на соседний островок, на стойку с ящиками, притянул ближе еще одну и в конце концов добрался до сияющего символа на стене. Еще один прыжок…  
…стена с изображенным на ней символом пошла рябью, и Данте пролетел сквозь нее и растянулся на каменном полу.

Кэт прошла по вентиляционной шахте к цеху, где ее должен был ждать Данте, и осторожно выглянула сквозь решетку. Никого. По ее расчетам Данте уже должен был выйти из Лимбо. Если только ничего не случилось. Кэт задумчиво пожевала губу. Если ничего не предпринять, Данте мог остаться в Лимбо навсегда.  
Кэт опустилась на пол шахты, не обращая внимания на грязь и пыль, и закрыла глаза. Ей потребовалось немного времени, чтобы сосредоточиться и начать искать.  
Данте. Данте. Данте…  
– Данте?  
В тени за спиной Кэт кто-то шевельнулся.

Кажется, он здорово треснулся головой при падении. Данте кое-как сел и потер лоб. Он оказался на каменной площадке посреди огромного зала с тянущимися вверх колоннами. Прямо над ним с потолка свисало нечто, напоминающее стократно увеличенный кокон гусеницы. Кокон мерно пульсировал. Данте скривился от отвращения.  
– Кэт? – негромко позвал он. – Кэт, я все еще в Лимбо. Что случилось?  
Кокон у него над головой зашевелился. Данте разглядел присоединенные к нему темные трубки – то ли шланги, то ли провода, – и на всякий случай отошел подальше.  
– Кэт? – снова позвал он. Ответа не последовало. Зато на звук его голоса отреагировал кокон. По его поверхности пробежали искры, и кокон начал медленно разворачиваться. Данте посмотрел вверх и чертыхнулся про себя.  
Ему и правда не стоило выходить сегодня из дома.

Нашла!  
Данте каким-то образом оказался именно там, куда она должна была его привести. Кэт нашарила головоломку и стала вертеть ее в пальцах, подбирая нужную комбинацию.  
– Данте!  
– Наконец-то, – Данте улыбнулся. – Смотри, какая фигня, – он указал подбородком вверх на движущуюся под потолком массу. Демон, похожий на распухшую сороконожку с искаженным человеческим лицом, тяжело опустился на край площадки и уставился на них.  
– Это она, это секретный ингредиент, – торопливо сказала Кэт. – Я не знаю, как у тебя получилось, но именно она…  
– Кэт? Кэт!

Вышедшее из тени существо окинуло взглядом сидящую перед ним девушку: голова склонена, будто в молитве, пальцы лихорадочно вертят золотую сферу, передвигая полушария и нажимая кнопки, – так поглощена своим занятием, что не замечает ничего вокруг. Демон шагнул ближе, сжимая обеими руками меч-бензопилу, позаимствованный у одного из охранников.

Кэт не услышала, скорее почувствовала движение за спиной и обернулась. Ее двойник с темной кожей и горящими глазами широко улыбнулся и вонзил меч в грудь Кэт. Лезвие прошло сквозь плоть, пробив насквозь грудную клетку, и вышло из спины. Изо рта Кэт брызнула кровь. Двойник резко рванул меч на себя и с хрустом выдернул его из тела, выломав пару ребер. Кэт неловко осела на пол. Ее одежда быстро пропиталась кровью и по цвету напоминала теперь одеяние двойника. Головоломка выпала из ослабевших пальцев и покатилась по полу. Двойник проводил ее равнодушным взглядом. Его хозяин мог бы счесть вещицу занятной, но демона посылали только за девушкой.  
Ненужный меч он оставил в шахте и потащил тело Кэт в темноту.

Золотистый силуэт девушки мигнул и исчез. Демон-сороконожка воспринял это как сигнал к нападению и рванулся вперед. Данте отскочил назад. Трубки, торчащие из тела сороконожки, лишали ее маневренности, но, как выяснилось, тварь в бою полагалась не только на свои размеры. Сороконожка открыла пасть и исторгла струю бурой, резко пахнущей жидкости. Данте успел спрятаться за выступом колонны, но несколько капель все же попали на полу плаща и прожгли в ней дыру.  
– Съела что-то не то? – посочувствовал Данте. Сороконожка снова рванулась к нему. Данте увернулся от когтей и, пока сороконожка пыталась выломать колонну, служившую ему укрытием, перебежал на другой край площадки и открыл огонь. От плюющегося демона, как подсказывал здравый смысл, стоило держаться подальше. Сороконожка взвизгнула и швырнула в него обломки колонны. Один из камней просвистел над головой Данте, второй только чудом не зацепил его.  
– Промахнулась!  
Ответом ему вновь был рассерженный визг. Сороконожка плюнула кислотой, но промахнулась на пару метров.  
– Кэт? Тут становится жарковато! – Данте огляделся в поисках меток. – Кэт?  
Кэт не отзывалась. Данте оставалось только надеяться, что с ней ничего не случилось и что она успеет вытащить его отсюда прежде, чем дела примут совсем уж дурной оборот.  
Сороконожка вдруг свернулась в шар, снова поднявшись к потолку, а потом всей тяжестью обрушилась вниз. Массивное тело демона пробило площадку. Камни посыпались вниз, и Данте полетел вместе с ними.

Переход из Лимбо в реальный мир произошел практически мгновенно.

«Террорист разбился, упав с крыши» – напишут в завтрашних газетах, и кто-то, наверное, будет долго смеяться над таким заголовком. Только бы зацепиться за что-нибудь, хоть за что-нибудь…  
Что-то врезалось в Данте сбоку, отбросив к крыше соседнего, более низкого здания.  
– Поймал, – радостно сообщили над ухом.  
Чья-то рука обвилась вокруг плеч, другая бережно подхватила под колени. Как невесту, почему-то подумал Данте, прежде чем мир вокруг заволокло туманом.

– Ты как, слышишь меня? Хотя бы моргни, если слышишь.  
– Я…, – язык с трудом ворочался во рту, будто окаменел. – Я слышу…  
– Хорошо. Теперь выпей вот это, – в губы ему ткнулось горлышко странного вида фляги. Данте попытался отвернуться.  
– С какого…  
– Пей.  
Данте покорно сделал глоток. Жидкость оказалась холодной и горькой, но после нее заметно полегчало.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал Данте. Сидящий рядом с ним человек неопределенно махнул рукой – не стоит, мол, благодарности.  
Красный кожаный плащ, седые, как у старика, волосы и неожиданно молодое лицо, чем-то похожее на его собственное. Если бы не серо-голубые глаза, Данте мог бы принять его за альбиноса.  
– Серьезно, друг. Меня бы размазало по земле, если бы не ты, – Данте попытался сесть, подсознательно ожидая боли во всем теле и головокружения. Однако ничего такого не произошло. Даже странно. Может, дело было в той странной штуке, которую он выпил? Данте решил обдумать это потом. Сейчас его куда больше волновало другое.  
– Слушай, ты не видел здесь девушку?  
– Девушку?  
– Да, такая невысокая, в голубом капюшоне. Ходит с такой фигней, – Данте изобразил руками тубус, который Кэт обычно носила за плечами. Седой парень кивнул, потом, словно спохватившись, помотал головой.  
– Ее здесь не было.  
– Мне нужно ее найти, – Данте поднялся на ноги и отряхнулся. Седой заинтересованно взглянул на него.  
– Твоя подружка?  
– Моя напарница.  
– По прыжкам без парашюта? – усмехнулся седой. – Похоже, ее кто-то поймал до меня, – он тоже поднялся на ноги и оказался чуть выше Данте и шире в плечах. В кобурах на поясе тускло поблескивали пистолеты.  
– Я знаю, кто ты, – будничным тоном проговорил седой. – Странные у вас методы, может, стоит чему-нибудь поучиться у профессионала, а?  
– Это кто здесь профессионал? – огрызнулся Данте. Седой самодовольно ухмыльнулся.  
– Я, конечно. Меня зовут Тони. Тони Редгрейв. Пошли, поищем твою девушку.

Головоломка валялась в луже подсыхающей крови. Данте подобрал ее и попытался оттереть рукавом темные пятна. Тони расхаживал по шахте, принюхиваясь к чему-то, как гончая. Он указал Данте на брошенный меч-бензопилу и тянущийся по полу след, будто по полу что-то протащили.  
– Обрывается.  
– Ага. Ее забрали с собой, – Тони поморщился. – Может, еще живую, хотя я бы не рассчитывал. Столько крови, – лужа почти касалась носков его высоких байкерских ботинок.  
– Зачем им забирать тело?  
– Откуда я знаю? – пожал плечами Тони. – Может, проголодались, а тут свежатинка, – он пошел дальше по следу. Данте помотал головой, отгоняя возникшую перед внутренним взором картинку.  
След обрывался возле стены шахты. Кэт, живую или мертвую, утащили в Лимбо.

***  
Мятую визитку с телефонным номером и фразой-паролем Данте нашел в кармане джинсов несколько дней спустя. Долгое время разглядывал ее и перечитывал пароль, потом внимательно изучил рисунок на обороте – два пистолета, клавиши от рояля и надпись «Настройка и ремонт пианино». Данте хмыкнул и убрал визитку обратно в карман.  
– Если что, звони, – сказал ему Тони, прежде чем попрощаться. – Если не дозвонишься, приходи в «Планету любви» в Старом Городе.  
Про заведение с таким названием Данте раньше не слышал. Интересно будет взглянуть.  
Правда, Тони забыл назвать ему адрес.

Единственная в квартале телефонная будка была расположена крайне неудачно: напротив камеры слежения. Данте успел прошмыгнуть в будку, пока камера смотрела в другую сторону, мысленно представляя, как все это выглядит со стороны. На его счастье прохожих в это время не наблюдалось. Он выгреб из кармана горсть мелочи, скормил ее автомату и стал набирать номер.  
Тони ответил где-то после четвертого гудка.  
– Э…, – Данте посмотрел на визитку. – Дьявол…  
– Пацан, это ты? – поинтересовались на том конце провода. Данте невольно ухмыльнулся.  
– Угу, я.  
– Не парься. Что тебе нужно?  
– Ты мне не сказал, где находится «Планета любви». В смысле, точный адрес.  
– Да? Ну извини, старость не радость, – усмехнулся Тони. – Короче, запоминай: Слам Авеню, дом…, – вызов оборвался, но предложения продолжить разговор за определенную плату не последовало.  
– Тони? – Данте ударил кулаком по стене. Стена оказалась неожиданно упругой и скользкой. Данте удивленно взглянул на нее. Прозрачный пластик затянуло красной кожистой пленкой, в которой просвечивали фиолетовые жилки.  
– Даааааантееееее…  
– Что…?  
Телефонная трубка шевельнулась и выскользнула из рук, провод почти захлестнулся вокруг шеи Данте, но тот успел увернуться.  
– Да что за хрень, блядь?!  
Будку сильно тряхнуло. Данте попытался ухватиться о стену, но пальцы только скользнули по мясистой поверхности. Что-то капнуло сверху и обожгло ему щеку.  
Кислота?  
Его окружали кроваво-красные дрожащие стены, выделявшие едкий сок. Капли, попадавшие на одежду, разъедали ткань. Дышать становилось труднее. В ноздри лез тяжелый запах сырого мяса.  
– Охуеть, бля, – пробормотал Данте и сам поразился тому, как предательски задрожал его голос. Камера все-таки засекла его и отправила в Лимбо, в желудок очередного демона, который прямо сейчас собирается переварить его заживо.  
Образовавшийся на потолке пузырь жидкости лопнул, обдав Данте едкими брызгами. Данте едва успел прикрыть глаза рукой.  
Нужно было выбираться отсюда как можно скорее. Но как? Данте попытался достать меч, но уперся локтем в стенку. Он попытался толкнуть ее посильнее, но демон только недовольно шевельнулся. Данте не мог сказать точно, но ему казалось, что демон куда-то несет его в своем брюхе. Еще одна попытка растолкать демона в слабой надежде, что тот выплюнет жертву, вызвала лишь усиленное отделение желудочного сока.  
«Думай, мать твою, думай, соображай! Можно же что-то сделать…»  
От недостатка кислорода кружилась голова, перед глазами плыли круги. Данте чувствовал, как замедляется стук сердца, исчезает дыхание и уходит боль и зуд обожженной кожи. Вот так. Сожран и переварен.  
Последней мыслью в угасающем сознании была мысль о Кэт, ее милое лицо под капюшоном. Кто знает, может, они встретятся по ту сторону…  
Лицо Кэт перед внутренним взором Данте исчезло, и вместо него вдруг возникла морда демона – оскаленные клыки, красные глаза и торчащие иголками белые волосы.  
По телу Данте прошла горячая волна, омывая каждую клеточку, и выплеснулась наружу, сжигая все на своем пути. Остановившееся сердце забилось снова. Перед глазами вспыхнуло белое марево, и Данте закричал, выгибаясь и раскинув руки, прорывая сжавшуюся вокруг него оболочку. Дыхание так и не вернулось, но боль ушла полностью, а сердце постепенно набирало обороты. Нечто, дремавшее в нем более двадцати лет, теперь проснулось и вырвалось на волю. Копившаяся в теле Данте энергия, выплеснувшись наружу, просто разорвала демона изнутри.  
Самого Данте швырнуло вверх на добрых пару метров и выгнуло так, как, казалось, не может изогнуться человеческое тело. Он видел черное и белое, и ослепительно красное, яркое до рези в глазах. В ушах стоял звон, и Данте не сразу догадался, что это его собственный крик. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел лишь брызги красного на булыжной мостовой, словно кто-то опрокинул там пару ведер краски – все, что осталось от пленившего его демона. 

В мир медленно вернулись привычные краски, и стало легче дышать. Данте моргнул и обнаружил, что лежит возле стены одного из домов, а вокруг валяются обломки бывшей телефонной будки. Телефонная трубка с обрывком шнура болталась в проводах над улицей. Данте нервно рассмеялся. Трубка напоминала застрявшего в ветвях дерева воздушного змея.  
Один из обломков воткнулся ему в ногу, и Данте, закусив губу, выдернул его. К счастью, обломок засел неглубоко и не повредил артерию. Перевязав рану обрывком майки, Данте кое-как поднялся на ноги. В голове мелькнула предательская мысль, что надо бы вернуться домой и отлежаться, но Данте усилием воли отогнал ее.  
В конце концов, его ждал Тони, и кто знает, может быть, он не забыл прихватить с собой ту фляжку с лекарством.

– Тони? Зачем он тебе?  
– Он сказал, что я могу найти его здесь, – терпеливо проговорил Данте. Бармен взглянул на него, как ему показалось, с жалостью.  
– Он там, – наконец бармен махнул рукой в сторону дальнего угла. – С Фриком.  
– Спасибо, – Данте кивнул и двинулся в указанном направлении, гадая про себя, кто такой Фрик.  
Тони расположился на потертом кожаном диване, с безмятежным видом откинувшись на спинку – глаза закрыты, на губах играет легкая улыбка, словно он был под кайфом. Впрочем, причина этого состояния прояснилась быстро: какой-то бритый наголо парень, видимо, тот самый Фрик, отсасывал ему, стоя перед ним на коленях.  
Данте подтащил себе стул и уселся на него верхом напротив Тони. Тот не замечал ничего вокруг, хотя на мгновение Данте показалось, что Тони все-таки приоткрыл глаза и еле заметно кивнул в знак приветствия. Но вполне возможно, что ему просто было очень хорошо в этот момент. Данте устроился поудобнее и терпеливо ждал, пока они закончат.  
Наконец Тони судорожно выдохнул и дернулся. Фрик успокаивающе погладил его бедра и поднялся с колен. Он оказался довольно высоким и худым, с причудливой татуировкой, покрывавшей руки и шею. Фрик дружелюбно улыбнулся Данте и ушел к барной стойке. Тони проводил его ленивым взглядом.  
– Ты с ним…? – поинтересовался Данте. – Не думал, что он в твоем вкусе.  
– Он со всеми, – ухмыльнулся Тони. – Бесплатные секс-услуги населению, всем приятно и никого ни к чему не обязывает.  
– Хочешь сказать, ему в кайф сосать у незнакомцев?  
– Вроде того, – Тони небрежно махнул рукой. Данте отстраненно кивнул. Ему нужно было время, чтобы переварить такую новость.  
– С тобой-то что случилось? Ты похож на летучую мышь из Ада.  
Данте машинально провел рукой по торчащим во все стороны волосам.  
– Меня пыталась сожрать телефонная будка.  
Это прозвучало как плохой анекдот, но тем не менее Тони сочувственно кивнул.  
– Тогда тебе надо выпить, – он высмотрел в зале официантку и махнул ей. Спустя пару минут девушка принесла им два пива. Поставила бутылки на низкий столик перед диваном, кокетливо улыбнулась Тони, подмигнула Данте и удалилась.  
– Тебя тут любят.  
– Я тут завсегдатай.  
– Клево, наверно, – Данте отхлебнул пива, не почувствовав вкуса.  
Он плохо представлял себе, что будет делать дальше. Несколько дней после неудачной операции Данте пытался разыскать Кэт или хотя бы того, кто утащил ее тело, но безуспешно. Все, что у него осталось, это заляпанная кровью девушки головоломка. Листовки с его фотографией и обещанием вознаграждения теперь висели по всему городу, а в выпусках новостей граждан регулярно призывали к бдительности и предупреждали, что опасный террорист все еще на свободе. Данте рассказывал обо всем этом, глядя в одну точку где-то над правым плечом Тони, и сам удивлялся внезапно нахлынувшей откровенности. Тони внимательно слушал, изредка кивая или переспрашивая.  
– В общем, я не знаю, что мне со всем этим делать, – заключил Данте. Тони поставил опустевшую бутылку на столик.  
– Я бы на твоем месте залег на дно и не отсвечивал. Эти твои друзья из Ордена могут обеспечить тебе убежище?  
Данте покачал головой. Пока что друзья из Ордена обеспечивали его только деньгами и неприятностями.  
– Тогда можешь перекантоваться у меня. У нас здесь безопасно.  
– Откуда такое участие? – недоверчиво спросил Данте. Вот оно. Вопрос, который он не решился задать тогда, на заводе «Вирилити», все-таки прозвучал, и в глубине души Данте боялся услышать ответ. Тони казался неплохим парнем, но было в нем что-то странное, вызывавшее смутное беспокойство. Интересно, что бы о нем сказала Кэт с ее способностью видеть ауры…  
– Нравишься ты мне, – пояснил Тони. – Напоминаешь кое-кого. Так что, воспользуешься моим гостеприимством?

– А что за тема с ремонтом пианино? – спросил Данте по дороге из «Планеты любви» к дому Тони.  
– Ремонтом пианино?  
– На твоей визитке, – Данте покопался в карманах и достал изрядно помятую карточку. Эмблема «Настройки и ремонта пианино» была еще вполне различима.  
– А это так, прикрытие. Типа «Решу ваши проблемы за умеренную плату».  
– Ты, что ли, киллер?  
– Вроде того. Киллер для демонов, – Тони неожиданно усмехнулся. Они свернули за угол и оказались в тупике перед зданием, отдаленно напоминавшим «Планету любви». – Ну, вот мы и пришли.

– Добро пожаловать, – Тони первым делом направился к холодильнику в углу. – Располагайся и все такое, ванная вон там, – он кивнул на дверь под лестницей. Данте нерешительно застыл на пороге.  
Трофеи.  
Со стен на Данте смотрели пыльные головы демонов со стеклянными глазами. Некоторые выглядели знакомо: Данте доводилось сталкиваться с их собратьями, – но большинство он не узнавал. На стене за письменным столом была растянута огромная шкура, а рядом висел чудовищного вида меч, больше напоминавший коготь какого-нибудь вымершего зверя.  
Теперь он начал понимать, почему демоны не совались в Старый Город.  
– Ну что ты там застыл?  
– Да… уютно у тебя, – Данте пристроил на вешалку у входа свой плащ и меч в ножнах, надеясь, что вся эта конструкция не обвалится.  
– Дом, милый дом, – отозвался Тони. Он достал из холодильника коробку из-под пиццы и придирчиво изучил ее содержимое. – Ты не сильно голодный? Со жрачкой придется подождать.  
В животе у Данте возмущенно заурчало.  
– Я сначала в ванную.

Грязную и рваную майку он оставил в углу ванной, надеясь, что у Тони найдется что-нибудь подходящее или Тони согласится смотаться до его трейлера и принести что-нибудь из одежды. Маловероятно, конечно, но вдруг. Туда же, в угол, отправилась грязная повязка, которой он перетянул рану на ноге. Данте зашипел сквозь зубы, стаскивая джинсы. Грубая, пропитавшаяся кровью ткань присохла к коже. Пришлось размачивать ее водой. Раздевшись, Данте уставился на себя в зеркало. Тони назвал его «летучей мышью из Ада», и, глядя на свое отражение, Данте не мог с ним не согласиться. Волосы слиплись в иголки и стояли торчком, по всему телу виднелись синяки, ожоги и царапины, в глазах полопались сосуды. Как есть разбуженная летучая мышь.  
Данте включил воду и шагнул под душ. Он склонил голову, предоставив теплой воде стекать вниз по шее, плечам и дальше, по спине, смывая грязь и запекшуюся кровь. Потом он протянул руку за куском мыла, лежавшим на покрытой белым налетом полочке возле крана, и стал намыливаться, стараясь не задевать лишний раз царапины и ожоги. Полностью намылившись, он положил мыло обратно и взял бутылку с шампунем.  
Пена стекала вниз по спине, ягодицам, ногам, исчезала в темном отверстии слива. Вода постепенно светлела. Данте тер волосы, пока корка не сошла полностью. Закончив мыться, он сел на дно душевой кабины и подтянул колени к подбородку. Струи воды барабанили по спине и шее, снимая напряжение.  
– Тебе там спинку не потереть? – поинтересовались из-за двери. Данте недовольно поежился. Перед глазами на мгновение промелькнул образ стоящего на коленях Фрика.  
– Я сам, – отозвался Данте.  
– Как скажешь. Но если ты передумаешь, мне не трудно!  
– Это ты так шутишь, да?

Тони выдал ему старую футболку и джинсы. Футболка оказалась немного велика, на груди красовалась эмблема какой-то незнакомой рок-группы. Данте не стал пока ее надевать, ограничившись джинсами.  
Ожоги от желудочной кислоты уже начали заживать. К утру все исчезнет, разве что останется пара шрамов. Данте хотел было поинтересоваться волшебным лекарством Тони, но тот опередил его, сунув в руку знакомую фляжку в виде пятиконечной звезды.  
– Что это за хрень?  
– «Вайтл Стар Эм». Оставь себе, пригодится.  
– Никогда не слышал про такое.  
– И не услышишь. Редкая вещь, сейчас почти не делают. Компоненты трудно достать.  
Данте отхлебнул из фляжки. Горечь прокатилась по языку. Данте поднял обожженную руку и стал смотреть, как поврежденная кожа сменяется здоровой, гладкой. Из чего бы ни делали «Вайтл Стар Эм», действовала эта штука очень быстро.

Спустя еще десять минут он сидел на диване и ел привезенную курьером пиццу. Тони возился с музыкальным автоматом. Вскоре офис наполнили плавные гитарные переборы на фоне дождя.  
– Это…?  
– «Дорз», – Тони плюхнулся на диван и вытащил из коробки кусок без оливок. – Только не говори, что никогда не слышал.  
Данте благоразумно промолчал, сделав вид, что занят пиццей. Тони прищелкивал пальцами в такт музыке. Пластинка сменилась следующей – тоже незнакомой, но Данте не стал спрашивать. Хорошо было сидеть вот так, молча, слушать музыку, есть пиццу и знать, что никто не придет по твою душу ни сейчас, ни завтра. Данте чувствовал себя почти как дома.  
Незнакомая музыка действовала усыпляюще. Данте поймал себя на том, что начинает клевать носом, и заерзал, пытаясь отогнать сон.  
– Тебе пружина под задницу попала? – участливо поинтересовался Тони.  
– Нет, – буркнул Данте. – У тебя нет кофе?  
– Закончился, завтра куплю. Ты спи, если хочешь.  
Данте пробормотал в ответ что-то невнятное.  
Он так и заснул с недоеденным куском пиццы в руке, откинувшись на спинку дивана. Тони осторожно забрал у него пиццу и убрал в коробку. Потом уложил Данте поудобнее и накрыл старым плащом.

Днем Тони либо спал, накрыв лицо журналом, либо гонял шары на бильярде, либо принимал клиентов и уходил охотиться. Данте обычно шел с ним, несмотря на заявления, что ему лучше оставаться дома.  
– Ты же сам предлагал поучиться у профессионала, – ухмылялся Данте, и Тони ухмылялся в ответ и покровительственно ерошил ему волосы.  
– Тогда вперед, юный падаван.  
Данте, не терпевший вторжений в свое личное пространство, каждый раз огрызался, стоило Тони коснуться его волос, но потом перестал. Тони, как выяснилось, не признавал таких вещей, как это самое личное пространство. Данте окончательно убедился в этом, когда Тони все-таки ввалился к нему в душ и встал рядом под воду с таким видом, будто все так и должно быть.  
Данте потерял счет времени и впоследствии так и не смог вспомнить, сколько же времени он провел в Старом Городе. Дни для него слились в один, наполненный охотой, уроками фехтования и бильярда, трепом на отвлеченные темы и периодическими вылазками в «Планету любви». В одну из таких вылазок к ним присоединились две девушки, неотличимые близняшки с обесцвеченными волосами и яркими контактными линзами. Одна из них постоянно спрашивала Тони, как он добился такого естественного оттенка, вторая, в отличие от сестры не склонная к разговорам, сразу же устроилась на коленях Данте. Данте не помнил, как они потом перебрались в одну из комнат наверху и когда именно у него на руке появился выведенный карандашом для губ номер телефона с припиской «Обязательно позвони!», и имена тех девушек совершенно вылетели у него из головы, но одно событие той ночи врезалось ему в память намертво: пальцы Тони скользят по его щеке и касаются губ в то время, как одна из близняшек трудится над его членом. Данте не стал спрашивать ни тогда, ни потом. Он просто принял это как данность.  
После того случая он окончательно перестал возмущаться, когда Тони ерошил ему волосы или вламывался в душ со словами «Мне вообще-то тоже надо помыться».

***  
Данте успел отвыкнуть от шума Бельвью, и, пробираясь сквозь толпу посетителей, он чувствовал себя оглушенным. Здесь в воздухе витал запах свежего попкорна и жарящихся гамбургеров, из репродукторов на столбах доносилась бравурная музыка, видимо, призванная создавать атмосферу всеобщего веселья. Данте мысленно порадовался, что не пожадничал в свое время и установил в своем трейлере звукоизоляцию.  
Футболка с Эдди-Головой и позаимствованные у Тони солнцезащитные очки послужили неплохой маскировкой. Никто не показывал на него пальцем с воплями «Смотрите, террорист из новостей!», и, что важнее, на него не реагировали камеры. Однако на всякий случай Данте прихватил с собой меч, упаковав его в чехол от гитары. В целом он выглядел как уличный рок-музыкант, которые почему-то облюбовали в качестве места встреч променад Бельвью.  
Его трейлер стоял на прежнем месте по соседству с закусочными на променаде. Данте выудил из кармана джинсов ключи и подбросил их на ладони. Дело пяти минут – забрать вещи, выбросить мусор, а там можно будет возвращаться в Старый Город.  
И как только ему раньше не пришла в голову идея осесть там?  
В трейлере ощутимо так пованивало. Данте сгреб в мешок для мусора мумифицированные остатки пицц и чизбургеров, пустые банки и бутылки и отнес все это к мусорному контейнеру. Не сказать, чтоб вонять стало меньше, но запах со временем выветрится.  
Осталось собрать вещи. Пара чистых маек, носки, запасные джинсы… Данте огляделся в поисках рюкзака. Тот, как ни странно, обнаружился под кроватью.  
– Данте?  
От неожиданности Данте вздрогнул и здорово ударился затылком.  
– Что за…? – он выполз из-под кровати и взглянул на незваного гостя. – Не может быть.  
– В чем дело? – спросила Кэт. – Ты как будто привидение увидел.  
Данте порывисто шагнул к ней и обнял.  
– Данте? В чем дело? – придушенно пискнула Кэт. Данте ослабил объятия.  
– Ты в порядке?  
– В полном, а ты? – Кэт внимательно посмотрела на него снизу вверх. – Ты никогда раньше…  
– Я просто рад тебя видеть… рад, что ты цела, – пробормотал Данте. Кэт осторожно высвободилась и разгладила толстовку.  
– Это я должна радоваться, что ты цел, – улыбнулась она. – Мы так долго не могли тебя найти. Где ты был все это время?  
– Я… гостил у друга, – уклончиво ответил Данте. Кэт кивнула.  
– Надеюсь, ты там хорошо отдохнул. Для тебя есть новое задание.

Вопреки обыкновению Кэт не стала рассказывать ему, куда они идут и что им предстоит сделать. Данте попытался было расспросить ее, но Кэт неожиданно ловко уходила от ответов. В конце концов он махнул рукой, гадая про себя, что с ней произошло. Кэт не помнила ничего о произошедшем на заводе.  
– Меня кто-то ударил, и я потеряла сознание, – сказала она, теребя завязку капюшона.  
– Там было много крови.  
– Правда? Наверно, поэтому я потом чувствовала себя такой слабой. Я даже не помню, как добралась до дома, – вздохнула Кэт. – Просто провал в памяти, – она остановилась возле лестницы, ведущей к пристани, от которой ходил паром к небольшому островку в заливе.  
– Мы отправляемся на остров? – спросил Данте. – Я раньше там не был, а ты? – он повернулся к Кэт.  
Вместо ответа Кэт брызнула ему в лицо чем-то едким из баллончика.

Красная лампочка под потолком. Даже не одна, а целых три, что странно. Данте точно помнил, что должна быть одна. Одна камера, репродуктор и зеркальная стена.  
Ему вновь снился кошмар, в котором он висел на цепях посреди темной комнаты, едва касаясь ногами пола. Одно неловкое движение – и кандалы впивались в запястья, разрезая кожу. Данте судорожно хватал ртом воздух. Успокоиться. Однажды ему удалось высвободиться, получится и еще раз. Должно получиться. Он осторожно шевельнул запястьем. Металлический браслет плотно охватывал руку.  
Плохо. Придется импровизировать.  
– Можешь даже не пытаться. Эти цепи некогда удерживали куда более могущественных созданий, так что тебе с ними в любом случае не справиться, если у тебя нет ключа.  
Данте прищурился, вглядываясь в темноту. Другой голос, не тот, что обычно. Новый тюремщик? Или же…?  
– Я же сплю? – пробормотал Данте. Из темноты донесся негромкий смех.  
– Тебе так хочется в это верить, бедное дитя?  
– Я сплю. Мне надо только проснуться… проснуться…  
Острые края браслетов распороли ему запястья. Данте зашипел сквозь зубы. Боль и кровь, сочившаяся по рукам, были настоящими.  
– Теперь ты убедился, что это не сон?  
Темнота постепенно рассеивалась, и Данте сумел разглядеть, где находится. Огромный зал напоминал ему декорации к фэнтези – грубые колонны, огромная статуя, витражные стекла где-то под потолком. То, что он принял за огоньки камер, оказалось глазами статуи. У ее подножия сидел человек, державший в руках что-то вроде трости или посоха.  
– Что это за место?  
– Мой тронный зал, – человек поднялся на ноги и направился к нему, небрежно поигрывая своей тростью. – И твоя будущая могила, дитя. Приятно наконец-то увидеть тебя не с экрана, Данте, – человек буквально выплюнул его имя. Теперь, когда он подошел ближе, Данте смог разглядеть его лицо. Лицо человека, не сходившее с газетных страниц и телеэкранов, лицо влиятельного бизнесмена и мецената, кандидата в мэры Лимбо. Лицо человека, объявившего на него охоту.  
– Мистер Кайл Райдер, – ухмыльнулся Данте. – Или как вас там по-настоящему зовут?  
– Имя мне – Мир, – Кайл Райдер протянул руку. Его трость оказалась мечом, острие которого легонько коснулось груди Данте напротив сердца.  
– Это мое, – Данте кивнул на меч.  
– Неужели? – меч скользнул ниже, разрезая футболку. Эдди-Голова обзавелся новым шрамом поперек ухмыляющейся физиономии. – Ты просто получил его на время.  
Данте поморщился, когда острие клинка прочертило алую полосу у него на груди. Царапина мгновенно затянулась. Кайл Райдер одобрительно кивнул.  
– Рано или поздно мы бы все равно встретились. Я просто ускорил события с помощью моей маленькой марионетки, – из-за его спины показалась худенькая фигурка в капюшоне.  
– Кэт? – Данте едва удержал равновесие. Кэт смотрела словно сквозь него. – Что ты с ней сделал?  
– Видишь ли, мне нужен был кто-то, кто привел бы тебя ко мне. Кэтрин оказалась идеальной кандидатурой, – острие меча выписывало причудливые узоры на коже Данте. – Но ее никак не удавалось уговорить присоединиться к нам, поэтому пришлось прибегнуть к крайним мерам.  
– Ты убил ее! – Данте рванулся вперед. На этот раз он не почувствовал боли, когда кандалы распороли едва зажившие раны на запястьях. Цепи выдержали рывок и отшвырнули его назад.  
– Не я. Он, – Райдер небрежно кивнул на Кэт. Рядом с девушкой возникла темная фигура, с виду – полный двойник Кэт с темной как смоль кожей и алыми глазами. Эта вторая Кэт улыбнулась Данте, обнажив ряды острых зубов.  
– Как видишь, я наоборот дал ей вторую жизнь, – продолжал Райдер.  
– И ты затеял все это только ради того, чтобы притащить меня сюда? Мог бы просто прислать приглашение, – Данте шевельнул пальцами. Если получится сложить их, он сможет вытащить руку. Но пальцы не слушались, видимо, браслеты повредили сухожилия, а те еще не успели зарасти.  
– Так же несдержан, как и твой предшественник, – клинок коснулся подбородка Данте, заставив его поднять голову. – Пожалуй, я начну с того, что вырву тебе язык.  
Где-то наверху зазвенело разбившееся стекло.  
Двойник Кэт зашипел, медленно меняя форму. Теперь он выглядел как мужчина в темном плаще. Райдер кивнул демону, и тот метнулся вперед, мимо Данте. Громыхнул выстрел, и на мгновение зал осветила вспышка света.  
– Надо же, а я думал, что Доппельгангер был только один, – прокомментировал знакомый голос. Данте попытался обернуться.  
Тони Редгрейв собственной персоной неторопливо шел к ним. С его плаща сыпались мелкие осколки. На полу за ним лежал труп демона.  
– Я смотрю, фантазии у тебя совершенно не прибавилось, – Тони кивнул на Кэт, равнодушно наблюдавшую за происходящим. – Опять используешь девушку в качестве приманки?  
– Еще один отпрыск Спарды? – Райдер выглядел удивленным. – Я думал, что твои кости давно растащили по всем Девяти Кругам.  
– Слухи о моей смерти сильно преувеличены, – Тони отвесил шутовской поклон.  
– Мы всегда можем это исправить, – Райдер метнул клинок почти без замаха, но тот проткнул грудь Тони и пригвоздил его к противоположной стене. Данте сумел разглядеть тонкую струйку крови, сочившейся изо рта Тони.  
– Как только я освобожусь, Райдер, я…, – сухожилия наконец-то срослись, но правильно сложить пальцы так и не получилось. Данте бессильно зарычал.  
– Что же ты сделаешь, дитя? Твой единственный союзник, – Райдер кивнул в сторону Тони, – не в состоянии тебе помочь.  
– Мне… не нужна помощь, – та же горячая волна, что захлестнула его, когда Данте проглотил демон, вновь поднималась изнутри. Еще один, почти безнадежный рывок – и удерживавшие его цепи со звоном лопнули. Данте опустил руки и с наслаждением хрустнул плечами.  
– Значит, вырвать мне язык? Ну попробуй.  
Данте кинулся к нему, желая только одного – причинить этому существу, кем бы он ни был, как можно больше боли. Удар должен был оставить от мерзкой ухмылки кровавую кашу, но вместо этого кулак свободно прошёл сквозь голову Райдера, словно он был бестелесным призраком. Данте не успел сгруппироваться и полетел на пол.  
– Какого…? – Данте поднял голову. Падая, он рассек губы и подбородок и больше всего напоминал сейчас только что пообедавшего зомби.  
–Ты слишком много мнишь о себе, – теперь голос Райдера доносился сверху, от головы статуи. – В точности как твой отец. Тебе, мальчишке, тягаться со мной? С богом?  
– Ты…  
– С каких пор ты возомнил себя богом?  
Взгляд статуи метнулся к пригвожденному к стене Тони. Тот уперся в стену руками и ногами, оттолкнулся, и удерживавший его на месте меч со скрежетом вышел из стены. Тони спрыгнул на пол.  
– Бог? Да что ты знаешь о боге? – Тони взялся за клинок и двумя рывками выдернул его из груди. Меч у него в руке засветился красным и начал меняться. Клинок удлинился и стал шире, на эфесе появился ухмыляющийся череп. Тони удовлетворенно кивнул.  
– Давай, покажи себя… Мундус.  
По мраморному телу статуи побежали трещины, из которых бил яркий свет. Данте заслонил глаза рукой. Тони радостно скалился, наблюдая за преображением. Статуя медленно поднялась с трона. С нее сыпались обломки мрамора, один из которых едва не задел Кэт, но Данте успел оттолкнуть девушку в сторону и еле увернулся сам.  
Над ними нависал крылатый великан. Его лицо напоминало творения античных скульпторов, в груди зияла огромная рана. Данте разглядел в ней темный, размеренно пульсирующий сгусток.  
– Что за хрень?  
– Все тот же трюк, никакой фантазии, – пробормотал Тони себе под нос. – Эй, пацан! – позвал он уже вслух. – Готов надрать задницу мировому злу?  
Данте оскалился в ответ.  
Стены зала осыпались. Теперь Данте и Тони оказались на открытой площадке, зависшей посреди пустоты. Краем глаза Данте заметил исчезающий золотистый силуэт Кэт.  
– Мы в Лимбо, – заметил он. Тони кивнул в ответ.  
– Никогда здесь не был.  
– А где…? – Данте не успел договорить. Площадку накрыла тень парящего в небе гиганта.  
– А вот и он.  
На площадку обрушился град молний, но ни одна из них не достигла цели – над Данте и Тони словно возник невидимый щит. Одна из молний ударила в пол совсем рядом, и брызнувшая мраморная крошка оцарапала щеку Тони, но царапины тут же исчезли, не оставив и следа.  
– Сейчас я тебя подброшу, – глаза Тони сверкнули красным. – Доберешься до его сердца и раскурочишь, держи, – он протянул Данте меч. Стоило Данте коснуться рукояти, клинок вернулся к более привычному облику.  
– А что будешь делать ты?  
– А я его отвлеку.  
Кожа Тони потемнела и затвердела, превратившись в естественную броню, на руках и ногах появились длинные острые когти. За спиной раскрылись кожистые крылья. Данте отступил на шаг назад, держа меч наизготовку.  
– Ты… один из них?  
– Полукровка, как и ты, – ухмыльнулось существо, бывшее Тони. – Сначала разберемся с этим летуном, а потом будем выяснять, кто тут кто, окей? – Тони легко подхватил Данте и взмыл вверх.  
Ветер засвистел в ушах. Тони стремительно набирал высоту, уворачиваясь от молний. Мундус что-то говорил им, но здесь, в Лимбо, его слова звучали как раскаты грома и ничего больше.  
– Готов? Пошел!  
Данте выбросил вперед руку с мечом, и тот мгновенно раскрылся в гарпун и вонзился в грудь Мундуса. Данте благополучно приземлился прямо на край раны – вблизи она оказалась небольшой пещерой, под сводами которой пульсировало сердце демона. Данте сплюнул в сторону. Сердце казалось покрытым коростой, как будто давно уже высохло. Может быть, так оно и было на самом деле.  
– Давай! – заорал Тони. Мундус поймал его в кулак и сжал. Данте показалось, что он слышит хруст. Кулак статуи окутало дымом, Мундус содрогнулся всем телом, и из темного облака вылетел Тони. По его броне пробегали алые вспышки. Из рук Тони выдвинулись тускло мерцающие лезвия. Взмах, другой, третий – и ладонь Мундуса рассыпалась на части. Сердце демона забилось чаще. Воспользовавшись этим, Данте вонзил в него меч.  
Со сводов пещеры на него посыпалась каменная крошка. Демон заревел от ярости и боли. Огромные пальцы погрузились в рану и попытались вытащить из нее Данте. Данте проскользнул под ладонью и бросился вниз.  
– Тони!  
Тони спикировал и подхватил его. Порывом ветра от крыльев Мундуса их едва не снесло в сторону. Раненный демон метался и ревел, и наконец рухнул вниз.  
– И это… все? – Данте посмотрел вниз, но не увидел ни Мундуса, ни площадки.  
– Я бы на это не рассчитывал. Он живучий старый мудак, – темные губы Тони искривились в усмешке.  
В подтверждение его слов снизу ударила еще одна молния, попавшая прямиком в Тони.

Когда-нибудь я привыкну, думал Данте. Ему казалось, что у него не осталось ни одной целой косточки. Лежавший под ним Тони и вовсе не подавал признаков жизни. Данте осторожно потянулся к нему. К Тони вернулся человеческий облик, изо рта и ноздрей сочилась кровь. Данте машинально слизнул тонкую струйку.  
Дыхание Тони щекотало ему щеку. Значит, он жив. Данте с облегчением вздохнул и попытался отползти в сторону.  
При падении они умудрились пробить в земле яму. Данте кое-как выбрался из нее, волоча за собой вытащенный из-под тела Тони меч. Драконий глаз на эфесе смотрел, как ему казалось, неодобрительно. Руку слегка покалывало статическим электричеством.  
Тело Мундуса – поверженный исполин – до половины ушло в землю. Беспомощно раскинутые руки и переломанные крылья, словно он пытался выбраться на свободу, но обессилел и сдался. Данте подошел ближе.  
– Долетался, урод? – хрипло поинтересовался он. Пальцы демона дернулись, прочертив на земле полосы. Земля под ногами Данте задрожала. Огромная ладонь сжалась в кулак.  
– Тебе… не справиться… с богом, – Мундус выпрямился. Половина его лица была расплющена, сквозь трещины в камне виднелось что-то алое. Искалеченная рука плетью свисала вдоль туловища.  
– Неважный у тебя видок для бога, – заметил Данте. Мундус попытался достать его здоровой рукой. Данте отскочил в сторону. На том месте, где он только что стоял, осталась вмятина.  
Мундус заревел. В землю рядом с Данте ударила молния. По мечу пробежали фиолетовые искры, и клинок словно сам собой рванулся вперед. С острия сорвался разряд, ударивший Мундуса в грудь.  
– Ну ни хрена себе!  
Демон покачнулся назад. В треске электричества Данте послышался ехидный смешок. Мундус сделал еще один выпад, и его кулак застрял в земле. Данте запрыгнул на каменную руку и побежал вверх, к голове демона. Камень осыпался с раздавленного лица Мундуса, обнажив еще больше алой плоти.  
«Бей туда».  
Голос, прозвучавший в голове Данте, мог принадлежать кому угодно, но отчего-то напоминал Тони.  
– Есть, – выдохнул Данте. Меч вошел в плоть Мундуса по самую рукоятку.  
Из пасти Мундуса вырвался предсмертный вопль, едва не оглушивший Данте. Каменная оболочка Мундуса исчезла полностью, обнажив груду незащищенной плоти, и эту плоть разрывали и скручивали судороги. Данте спрыгнул вниз, приземлившись, перекатился и вскочил на ноги. Груда мяса, некогда бывшая Мундусом, надломилась и упала на землю прямо перед ним.  
Плоть потемнела и ссохлась на глазах. Из головы демона по-прежнему торчал меч Тони. Данте взялся за рукоятку и с усилием дернул.  
Тело Мундуса рассыпалось в пыль.

Тронный зал в общем-то не пострадал – и не скажешь, что буквально только что здесь пробудился огромный демон. Единственным, что напоминало о схватке, был меч Данте, торчавший из мраморного пола, словно Эскалибур из камня.  
«Вытащу потом», – решил Данте. Он осмотрелся, пытаясь найти Тони – не может же быть, чтобы тот остался в Лимбо, – но тут его взгляд остановился на хрупкой фигурке, лежащей у подножия бывшей статуи.  
– Кэт! – Данте бросился к ней. Девушка с трудом села и уставилась на него расфокусированным взглядом.  
– Данте? Что случилось? – капюшон сполз с ее головы. – Где… где мы? Я… У меня так болит голова…  
– Тссс…, – Данте обнял ее. Кэт уткнулась ему в плечо.  
– А где демон? Ты… ты убил его?  
– Убил, – Данте осторожно погладил девушку по растрепавшимся волосам. – Я их всех убил.  
– Я что-то пропустил? – за спиной у Данте послышался скрежет. Данте обернулся, не выпуская Кэт из объятий. Взъерошенный Тони спокойно выдернул меч из пола. Плащ Тони был изорван в клочья, на губах и подбородке засохла кровь. Данте невольно облизнул губы, вспомнив ее вкус.  
– Ничего особенного, – Данте улыбнулся. – Так, пришлось надрать задницу мировому злу.  
– И это ты называешь «ничего особенного»? – притворно возмутился Тони. Кэт выглянула из-за плеча Данте. На ее лице читалось глубокое изумление.  
– Э… Мистер Редгрейв? А вы как здесь оказались?

***  
По дороге к Тони Данте купил большую пиццу пепперони с двойным сыром и без оливок.  
Случай с телефонной будкой еще жил в его памяти, поэтому Данте не стал звонить. Если Тони не окажется дома, он просто оставит пиццу на пороге вместе с заранее подготовленной запиской.  
Они не виделись с того самого дня на острове. Огромный зал оказался частью подземного развлекательного комплекса, выстроенного на деньги Кайла Райдера (в настоящее время – пропавшего без вести). Тони куда-то исчез сразу после того, как они сошли с парома на пристань, а Данте проводил домой Кэт, да так и задержался на пару дней, чтобы убедиться, что с ней все будет в порядке. В конце концов Кэт выгнала его сама, уверив Данте, что о ней позаботятся люди из Ордена.  
Запах испортившейся еды из трейлера выветрился. От нечего делать Данте навел там полный порядок, выбросил половину вещей и вернул хозяину ключи.  
По ночам ему снился крылатый демон с растущими прямо из рук лезвиями.

Тони оказался дома – ноги на столе, лица не видно из-за очередного журнала с популярной актрисой на обложке.  
– Ты теперь работаешь разносчиком пиццы?  
– Меня в детстве учили, что невежливо приходить в гости с пустыми руками, – Данте поставил пиццу на стол рядом со старомодным дисковым телефоном. Тони отложил журнал и убрал ноги со стола.  
– В холодильнике есть пиво, а в баре – «Джек Дэниэлс». Ты что будешь?

В этот раз из музыкального автомата играли не таинственные «Дорз», а что-то бодрое, с женским вокалом, но у Данте было стойкое ощущение дежа вю. Он опять устроился на диване с пиццей и бутылкой пива в руках. Тони опять водрузил ноги на стол и лениво потягивал виски.  
– Слушай, я…, – начал было Данте, но замолчал, не зная, как продолжить. Когда он шел сюда, в голове у него вертелись тысячи вопросов, но сейчас все словно исчезло.  
– На самом деле меня зовут не Тони, и лет мне намного больше, чем ты думаешь, – Тони поболтал в стакане полурастаявшие кубики льда. – Ты это хотел спросить?  
– Ты демон.  
– Наполовину, так же, как и ты. Ты ведь не будешь отрицать, что ты полукровка?  
– Не буду, – согласился Данте. – Мне просто интересно, как ты узнал.  
– Почувствовал, – Тони пожал плечами. – А ты разве нет?  
Данте призадумался. Он вспомнил то смутное беспокойство, которое охватило его при первой встрече с Тони.  
– Наверно, я просто не понял, что это было.  
Музыкальный автомат замолчал, потом тихонько зажужжал, меняя пластинку. Следующую песню Данте знал: слышал когда-то в детстве и запомнил, – и забарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику в такт.  
– И что ты планируешь делать дальше?  
– Не знаю, – Данте пожал плечами. – В Орден я уж точно не вернусь.  
– Мудрое решение, – Тони вытащил из коробки еще один кусок пиццы, придирчиво осмотрел и принялся за еду.  
– Я подумал, – Данте покрутил в пальцах полупустую бутылку. – Может, у меня получится ремонтировать пианино?  
– Тут нужен особый талант, – усмехнулся Тони. – Не у всех он есть.  
– У меня есть.  
– Уверен?  
– У нас это семейное, кажется?  
На какое-то время в доме воцарилась тишина. Данте смотрел на носки своих ботинок. Тони поднялся на ноги и подошел к нему, взял за подбородок и заставил поднять голову. Данте сглотнул. Тони внимательно, будто в первый раз разглядывал его лицо.  
– Кто знает. В любом случае красивый из нас я, – резюмировал он.  
– Зато я моложе, – парировал Данте. Тони легонько щелкнул его по носу.  
– Поговори мне тут, пацан.  
Телефон вдруг ожил и разразился дребезжанием. Тони вернулся к столу и снял трубку.  
– Да? Да. Пять минут, – он небрежно бросил трубку на рычаг. – Собирайся, у нас есть работа.  
– У нас? – Данте вопросительно склонил голову. Тони широко улыбнулся.  
– У нас. Кто-то же должен показать тебе мастер-класс, а?


End file.
